Remaining feelings
by Catheroin
Summary: Gray finds himself thinking about his feelings. A certain red haired teammate of his decides to join him. Grayza Oneshot. Implied Gruvia and Jerza.


The sky was painted in black, decorated with small, shiny stars. One standing at the balcony, could enjoy the monotone noise of the city. It was late at night and only some random cars were interfering with the comfortable silence.

Gray rested his arms against the rail, a cigarette between his lips. He had quitted smoking, but was not able to resist for long. At least not tonight. It was the first night he had the time to ponder over things; things that had been bothering him for a long time. He would not usually find himself contemplating about feelings, but this night was one of those that you could stay awake and just think.

This last year was strange to him. He experienced things he had never before. Being away from the guild felt odd. He would wonder how were his teammates everyday, missing them all. Juvia was a great company. He would feel at ease around, her for she had her way of making him forget about his troubles. Half of that year passed by peacefully. They spent their days together, getting closer. It was not bad, he thought.

That was until he found _her_ , though. Or rather, until she found him. They met randomly when he visited Porlyusica -san. She was there to ask for some kind of information related to rare diseases. She had changed, he had noticed. Her red hair and armor that marked her appearance were there, only a bit different. The sadness that once dwelled in her eyes was not there anymore. She was brighter, happier. He had wondered why, but he soon found out.

They spoke about how they had been, exchanging happy words. She told him she had been with Jellal all this time, going on missions together. The way she spoke about him, her eyes lighting up at every mention of his name were enough for Gray to understand. He could see why she had changed for the better. It was all because of him.

He was happy for her, indeed. He had always wanted to see her real smile without it being shaded by her pain and he was finally able to see it. However, knowing the reason, the person, behind that smile full of bliss made his heart ache. He cursed himself for that. It was all his fault for having feelings for her for so many years, not being able to utter a word.

Living with Juvia had made him forget a bit. Forget about his beloved people that were dead, his duties, her. But it was all the same when they met again. He found it humorous when they said that love was a great feeling. It was the worst, one that he wished to erase, but couldn't.

"Gray?" A familiar voice called his name. He almost laughed, thinking how she ironically appeared while his thoughts were lingering over her. He glanced at her, letting her know she was welcome to join him.

"You can't sleep?" She questioned as she stood beside him. He inhaled a bit more of his cigarette. "No," was his only answer. Erza stared at him, trying understand what was bothering him. He was not acting like his usual self; he was taciturn. Strangely, she felt like she was not really welcome.

"You can talk to me, you know." She simply said, hoping to get something out of the ice mage. His head turned towards her, eyes locked with hers. For a moment, she was unable to look away. As if she was being mesmerized. She focused her gaze on his half done cigarette lingering on his lips. She thought he had quitted, but apparently she was wrong.

It saddened her a little, to feel so detached from him. They used to be so close, but now it felt like there was some distance between them. Maybe during that year, many things had changed, things she was not aware of. She searched for answers in his eyes, but she found none. It seemed he had become skilled in hiding things from others.

"You know, Erza, I was thinking about you." He felt his head dizzy as he spoke. Erza's eyes opened up in surprise and curiosity as she heard his words.

"Why?" Was her question. He smiled, inhaling once again the smoke and taking the cigarette away from his lips. He looked away, admiring the beautiful scenery in front of them. Magnolia was filled with lights, soft lights that gave color to the dark night, but did not interfere with the cloudless, starry sky. It was as if someone was fooling with him, creating an atmosphere around them.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" The question was rhetoric and addressed to himself, but Erza heard it. She stayed silent, though. What could she say? She did not want to ask him. He was not in the mood for talk, she had noticed. She just stayed by his side, reticent.

They stood on the balcony for some minutes, was it ten or fifteen, they could not tell. Not a world was exchanged between them, yet they had found solace in their silence.

Gray took a step back, making Erza turn to him. "I am going back." His words seemed rushed and dull. His eyes bitter. Erza hesitated for a moment, wondering what would be best to say. She knew that there were times Gray was cold, acting out of character and while she feared those times, for he seemed too distant, she thought he was charming.

"Goodnight," she decided on her response, her eyes following him.

He halted, his body refusing to take another step. It felt as if he was in a internal battle; a dilemma. She wanted to know, but before she could ask him what was wrong, he turned around and moved his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath hitting against her cheek.

"Gra-?"

"Goodnight, Erza." He murmured, before his lips touched the corner of her mouth.


End file.
